Each Other
by AmeliaSvedka
Summary: Fictional story (obviously) about Ed Westwick and Leighton Meester and what went on during those 6 years they portrayed Chuck and Blair.
1. Chapter 1

**Gossip Girl 2007 -The beginning**

Ed Westwick had just arrived onto set for the first time due to his visa delay. Much of the cast were already quite well acquainted, Blake and Penn were already getting cosy, to much of the production teams satisfaction, enjoying the Dan/Serena chemistry. Ed was already bonding with Chace and he was helping him settle in... That was the first time he saw _her._

"That's the one playing Blair, innit?" Ed asked, nodding over towards Leighton Meester.

"Yup." replied Chace.

 _Fucking hell, this girl's gorgeous!_ thought Ed.

Leighton caught his gaze and made her way towards them.

"Hey, I'm Leighton." She smiled sweetly

"Yeah -Hi, I'm Ed" he offered a hand shake.

"We were waiting for you." She exclaimed, with a grin.

"Your Chuck Bass has arrived." he presented with a little bow.

"They were right about you."

"Refering to my good looks?" He teased

"More like your villainous one." She teased back, with an adorably contagious chuckle. His lips let out a gradual smile as he fixated on her lips and the perfect curve they make as they move.

 _What a pout!_ He thought to himself.

"Leighton!" The make up artist called out, interrupting them.

"That's my cue." She said, forcing him out of his focus. "Good luck today, You'll do great sweetheart." She smiled

"Thanks!" He smiled back.

 **xoxo**

Ed and Chace had decided to rent an apartment out together. They had spent a lot of time onset and became fast friends, as did Leighton and Taylor, who were often caught goofing around together, singing songs.

"You can sing." Ed said, catching Leighton and Taylor in one of their singalongs.

"Thanks." Leighton replied, "What about you?"

"Yeah, actually, I've got a band."

"No way!" Her eyes lit up. "I'll have to hear you guys play"

"I'll drag you to one of our gigs."

"You better." she winked

He was quite nervous around her, she was very confident, hilarious and knew how to command a room. He was nothing like that, he'd come off shy... but that didn't stop the innocent flirtation that commenced between them.

 **xoxo**

Leighton and Chace had just finished filming the "Nate tells Blair of the Serena affair" scene. Leighton quickly ran off to get her white robe to cover up.

"You look good." Ed smirked as she met him in the hallway

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that I'm underdressed?" She joked. He looked her up and down

"No... It's the stockings." He winked.

 **xoxo -Chuck and Blair?**

"Josh!" Stephanie barged into his office

"yeah?" Josh muttered, barely looking up from his desk

"I gotta tell you something... The production team and I have kept a close eye out and we may have witnessed a spark, connection that would do the show justice."

"Steph, I told you I like the Dan/Serena endgame... they have plenty of spark."

"I know, this is different. What I mean is, we might have two."

"I'm listening..." He finally looked up

"What do you think of Chuck... and Blair?"

"What? That's crazy. Who would root for the villains..." He paused, "What did you see exactly?" he said, puzzled

i"Ed and Leighton. There's a certain, mutual attraction... We overheard conversations, caught little glimpses they give each other."

"Really..." He said, curious

"Yeah, come on! Think about it? It could be perfect, no show has ever dared to write a love story between villains... at least no teen show has, and it's very well within the Gossip Girl criteria of drama and scandal... It'll have a 1920s vibe to it, the two of them frolicking around like a young Humphrey Bogart and Ingrid Bergman."

"I like that!" exclaimed Josh... "Would be a hell of a lotta fun to write."

"Exactly."

"...You sure?" Josh grinned

"Positive." Stephanie smiled back

"Let's do it!" He winked

 **xoxo -Get credit for your wit**

Ed and Leighton had grown remarkably close and despite their attraction they had become fast friends. He had relaxed around her, from flirting to deep existential conversations, to even advice seeking. They swore at each other and had plenty of terms of endearment. There was a trust, a comfort that made them feel at home with one another.

"School uniform never looked so good." He inhaled deeply, winking at her after their first Scheme Scene together, "Or... maybe it's just the tart that's wearing it."

"Shut up, WestDick." She chuckled

"What you doing later?" He said as she turned on her heel.

"You." She stared at him, dead serious

"Wha -What?" He stumblled over his words and she burst out laughing

"Just kidding, you don't get to tug on this blouse."

"You really love to push my buttons, Meester."

"You're just too easy to push." She sighed

"Alright then, it's on!" He warned, turning on his heel, throwing a careless wave in the air back at her, not looking back. She smiled to herself as she watched him walk off, seemingly impressed.

"Invite her tonight!" Chace said once Ed caught up with him

"Huh? Nah, she wouldn't be interested in chilling at our place."

"Sure she would." Chace assured "Leighton!" He began screaming out

"Don't do that." Ed said, rolling his eyes

"Why not? You got a crush or something?" Chace teased before calling her again."What?!" She moaned, running towards them, Ed shook his head, laughing

"We're having a little get-together at ours." Chace informed "It's with some of the guys we met at Oak Bar, wanna join?"

"Sure... Wait Oak's?" Leighton asked

"Yeah." Chace replied

"That's a block away from my house!"

"Awesome!" Chace grinned "Ed and I live above it."

She turned to Ed, who had a sheepish smile on his face, which made her smile

"I'll be there." She said, not taking her eyes off Ed.

 **xoxo -Lit A Flame**

Ed stood on the balcony of their flat, lighting up a smoke when Leighton had arrived. Her striaght dark hair trailed down her petite back as she pulled the front strands behind her ears. She looked gorgeous and casual in a tight black v neck t shirt, tight silver mini skirt and paired with some laid back black flip flops. She was the epitome of perfection and simplicity.

 _So effortlessly sexy._ He thought to himself

"Hey beautiful!" Chace greeted her with a hug as she handed him a 6 pack of beer.

"My kinda girl!" Chace said, taking the beer off her hands. "Go mingle." He smiled as she walked in.

She was so sweet, introducing herself to everyone. Conversation came easy to her.

She finally made it over to the balcony. Chace showed up behind her, handing them both a beer

"He's not so shy once he's had a few too many." Chace winked at Ed, before leaving them to it.

"My my, aren't you a stunner?" Ed said to Leighton once Chace was out of earshot.

"Looking good yourself." Leighton smiled, "Tee and jeans type of guy." She pinched his t shirt admiringly.

 **2 hours later**

"I was pissed off my face!" Ed said, laughing, almost spat out his beer. "And for some reason, I couldn't make it to the bathroom so I just... pissed in the sink."

"Noooo!" Leighton said, barelycontrolling her laughter either.

"Yup... that's when my girlfriend walked in."

"And she's still with you?" Leighton teased him

"Accepts me flaws and all." He smiled at her, they were both silent for a second before Ed quickly regained composure. "Right... your turn."

"For what?" She said, taking another sip of her beer.

"You gotta say your revelation... embarrassing moment... give me something here, I gave you a fucking good one!"

"Did you now?" She joked

"I'll give you a fucking good one in a minute." He winked, and she knew he was tipsy.

"Alright, alright." She said, aiming to avoid their flirtation while intoxicated "Mine's more of a revelation you don't say to anyone you've known less than a year."

"You know me well enough." He said, a little unbalanced on his feet, "You know I slept in my favourite Elvis t shirt for a week."

"I know... you're such a pig." She laughed

"Oi, fuck off, you cow!" He laughed back

"Alright, I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you mine, in exchange for that t shirt."

"What the fuck you want my Elvis for?"

"I like it." She shrugged

"Well you're not taking it love. But what I will do, is chug both these beers."

"Okay... you're on" She folded her arms, ready to make that wager. So Blair Waldorf like."

Ed was already on his 5th beer. Not so good at taking it slow. Leighton was more in control, having had only 3 beers herself.

"Spit it out then!" He urged

"...But don't tell anyone!" She warned, pointing her finger at him, firmly.

"Deal." He felt excited, like a littl e school boy, just giddy over the fact that they felt remarkably comfortable chatting utter nonsense.

"...2 years ago... my ex and I... we, uh... made a sex tape." She finally said, and Ed's eyes widened.

"Kinky, Leight... but not embarrassing..."

"He asked me to uhm..." She began to laugh nervously "Give him a foot job."

"A what job?" Ed almost spat out his beer again."Do tell what the fuck that is" Leight rubbed her forehead

"You suck on his toes or some shit?"

"No..." Leighton laughed, rolling her eyes as she playfully hit his shoulder. "It's a handjob but with feet instead."

Ed began to smirk, "And... you did it?"

"yeah." she shrugged, Ed's lips tightened in a stern but humorous manner

"I'm afraid I need proof." He said sternly "Show me the tape."

"Fuck off." She giggled, shaking her head

"Well... it is quite a talent."

"Well, thanks." She said sarcastically. "Now chug!"

She handed him another beer and like a true Brit, he downed them both.

"Well done." She clapped, cheering him on "What's next?" She downed her own beer too.

"Let's say... you tag along to my room and show me your foot trick."

"Chace was right." She sighed, "One too many drink and you're wildly outspoken.

"So... you exposing your pretty feet then?" She chuckled at his proposal, laughing partly at his words and partly because of his clumsy stance as he spoke.

"I think it's late and I should be going home." She smiled

"Oh come on, Leight... Gonna excite me and then bail?"

"Pretty much." She smirked, and her lips did that glorious curve, which only made him feel weaker.

"Don't torture me." He pleaded, not taking his glance off her lips.

"Good night, Ed." She spoke softly, almost in a whisper. "Sleep it off." She kissed his cheek and turned on her heel.

"Oh." She blurted, turning her head back to face him, "Consider yourself tortured." She said, playfully dangling her foot above the ground. He grinned as she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parked Limo at Victrola**

Ed and Leighton were called into Josh's office.

"Here are your scripts for the next episode. Just wanna run it by you because this next chapter in your characters' lives is a bit out there, so if you have any concerns... I just want you both to read it first." Josh handed them over.

"However we do think this could represent the show really well, the scandal/shocker type thing." Stephanie added. "We want the viewers to be suprised, and this could be a really iconic moment for the show."

"No, I agree." Leighton said after reading the chapter she was handed, "I think this is great, they're perfect for each other!"

"Yeah... I say thumbs up," Ed nodded, "I mean come on, Look at her." He nudged Leighton, grinning.

"Great." Josh exclaimed as he and Stephanie exchanged amused glances.

 **xoxo**

Leighton and Ed were sat in the back of the limo, waiting for their mark to start shooting the infamous hook up.

Leighton adorably sang to lighten the mood.

"Chuck and Blair are gonna do it! Ain't nothing to it! In the back seat of the car, it's gonna get freaky in the dark." She messed up Ed's hair, playfully as she sang.

"AND ACTION" they heard from afar

Leighton snapped back into acting, she slid herself over to Ed, but then he looked at her. _The way he looked at her._ Suddenly they both felt they weren't acting anymore. An excitement trailed through their bodies as their foreheads touched. His nose rubbed hers and once their lips touched he had nervously banged into her, biting her lip. He had thought he hurt her a little bit but she did not seem bothered and instead turned to to a more accessable angle.

He quickly blurted out "You sure" as he was so consumed by his focus on her perfect lips and gorgeous figure that he almost forgot he had a scene to shoot. She kissed him. Neither were sure whether they had any control over their actions at this point, or whether they were doing what they were supposedly told. He unconsciously slipped in his tongue, once he had realised what he had done he was about to remove it, but her tongue met his. _She responded_ he thought. _Oh my god._ Once their tongues had intertwined, everything else followed. They were no longer concerned whether they were going to far in their intimate scene. They didn't even care. He grabbed onto her thigh for dear life, consumed by the supposedly false passion they were meant to be portraying. Only Stephanie was right, it was a genuine chemistry. They almost didn't hear "CUT"

They both quickly parted ways. Leighton got out the car and was met by a crew member with a robe.

Ed showed up at her dressing room 10 minutes later. Not having even processed the scene or what the hell had happened.

"Hey..." He said, sheepishly

"Hey..." She repeated

"Uhm, good scene." He murmured, rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah... I think it went well." She replied

"Yeah... Okay, so... I'm heading off. Need a ride?"

"That's okay. I'm actually meeting s omeone." She smiled politely... "But thanks."

 **xoxo -Lust, Cravings and reality**

"Hey!" Chace called out once Ed got home "How'd the limo scene go?"

"Fine." Ed mumbled under his breath

"Oh-kay..." Chace handed him a beer.

"I was a little clumsy."

"Yeah?" Chace chuckled

"...Got a hard on." Ed rolled his eyes at himself

"So? That's automatic!" Chace smirked

"Yeah I know. It's just. I'm a better actor than this, right?"

"You're not seriously down on yourself because you got a hard on during an intimate scene with a beautiful actress? Even the best of the best get boners man!"

"I know it's just..."

"It's just what?" Chace urged, Ed was silent, "Spit it out!" Chace said, irritated

"I can't... I can't let my attraction for my co-star interfere with work."

"It won't man, it's totally natural."

"But... I don't want it to affect my relationship either."

"No, Ed listen to me..." Chace sat beside him on the couch, "Your acting ability is fantastic, you're the reason they're giving any depth to Chuck Bass. Look... Everything that went on tonight is just part and parcel of hollywood alright? It's not real. You and your girlfriend are fine. You just gotta remember, this acting in love may feel like it's messing with your emotions, but it's not real! Got it?"

"So... my girlfriend is supposed to think me lusting after another girl is just part and parcel of the job?"

"Yeah... man, seriously. IT'S NOT REAL."

"Sure?" Ed said, taking a swig of his beer

"Positive. It happens to the best of us, that's why you don't let work mix with your personal life. Don't drive yourself insane. It's a weird industry, that's why there's a sort of don't ask, don't tell policy in hollywood. Believe me, everything that happened tonight with Leighton is purely in your head. I mean come on, I've hooked up with both her and Blake for work and believe me I got a boner every now and then but it's not real. I don't want either of them."

"Yeah, yeah you're right." Ed sighed, "It's just Leight and I have really good banter and now after this scene it just feels like, maybe I am crossing a line."

"Because you get along well with your co-star?" Chace laughed

"Because I keep thinking, they don't make 'em like her anymore."

"...It's in your head, your girlfriends across the pond and you spend your days having to admire a pretty girl who happens to be a close friend. Don't dwell on it."

"Yeah... sometimes I hate myself for even thinking it."

"Stop, man. It isn't reality... don't question the kind of guy you are over something that isn't even real!"

"You're right. Thanks mate."

 **xoxo -Possession**

"Morning beautiful!" Ed smiled, attempting to act as normal around Leighton as possible

"Morning to you too, darling."

"How was your weekend?"

"I uh, had a date, actually."

"You did? Foot fetishes are alive and well then." Ed joked

"Fuck off." She playfully nudged him.

"Who's the lucky guy?" He asked, playfully but sensually stroking her cheek

"Sebastian." She said, pushing his hand off her

"What the actual fuck? Our Sebastian?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck off" He laughed in disbelief

"What?!" She snapped, "He asked me if I wanted to grab a drink and I did."

"You wanker... did you enjoy it?" If he was jealous, he attempted to hide it.

"Yeah, he's fun."

"I hope you made him work for those feet." He teased, realising he was in no position to act possessive over her. She giggled, rolled her eyes at him and walked off

 **xoxo -Distance makes the heart grow... Jealous?**

Ed felt the distance since Leighton and Sebastian grew closer. She didn't come over to his and Chace's place as often after filming. He began to grow possessive of her attention as he was in constant competition for it with Sebastian, and their usual alone time became a lot less frequent.

Ed was confused in his own thoughts. Even his girlfriend back home could sense the growing distance in their relationship, they were arguing more, he had always seemed pre-occupied during their skype calls every night. Inevitably they came to a mutual conclusion that the relationship was not going to withstand the distance and decided to break up.

Towards the end of their first season of Gossip Girl, Ed was growing more and more jealous of Sebastian and the fact that he and Leighton seemed to be becoming a real thing, especially now that Ed was single, there wasn't much holding back his initial reaction to the two of them together. His newfound logic was that she belonged to him anyway.

 _She's mine._ Ed told himself, regardless whether it made sense or not.

After their final day of shooting, Sebastian decided to speak to Leighton regarding the future of their relationship. He was aware of Ed's distain and did not like his antics with Leighton, especially the possessive manner in which Ed treated her around Sebastian. He made it clear to Leighton that Ed was being disrespectful and that if she does not set boundaries he does not see something serious developing between them.

"We work together, Seb." Leighton reassured him "It's only natural to make these kind of relationships, there's nothing more to it, it's just work. And hey," She wrapped her arms around his neck, "If you don't believe me, then why don't you come to Oak's with us. You'll see that we're all just friends."

"Well... It is the season finale... Guess we should join the cast for a celebratory drink"

"Thank you." Leighton smiled sweetly

"But that doesn't change the fact that you need to talk to him? And what the fuck was he doing biting your lip at the wedding dance scene?"

"Acting like his character and mine were finally getting together. Like it says in the script!" She mocked

"I highly doubt it says Chuck bites Blair's lip in the script." Sebastian groaned

"Oh Seb, we are just having a laugh, the days are long, it means nothing, Ed is not interested in me beyond our friendship."

"Seemed like the bite was for my benefit."

"Seems like you're just paranoid." She teased, before giving him a peck on the lips

 **xoxo -Oak Bar, Drunken Drama**

Jessica had shown an interest in Ed, half way through the year but was quite shy and did not plan on making the first move. Taylor had left after one drink, Blake and Penn also rushed out to pack for their first summer together as a couple. Jessica spent most of the night with a friend, eyeing Ed from afar. Sebastian did attempt to mingle but made sure he and Leighton spent most of their time on the bar too, to avoid any chance Ed would come near her. Ed was already drunk and chatting with his Oak Bar buddies, keeping his mind off Leighton being here with a potential boyfriend. Chace was buying one of his many admirers a drink.

"I think we should get going." Sebastian said firmly

"Okay." Leighton may have been disappointed but understood that Sebastian wouldn't get too comfortable with their friendship right away "You dipped your toes in the water, that's good enough for me." She smiled at him.

Outside Ed and his buddies were on the 1st floor terrace of the pub. It was then he glanced downstairs and saw Leighton and Sebastian leaving

"Oi Leight!" He drunkenly screamed out "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah!" She giggled at his drunken mannerisms,

"You bailing on me, you wanker!"

She chuckled continously "Sorry babe!"

"Alright fine, you wanker! Call me later.. and Leight, I love you dearly, and I think you've got a great fucking man, he brightens up my fucking day, yeah? But call me! CALL ME!"

She giggled and waved "See?" she nudged Sebastian

"Yeah, real charmer." Sebastian spoke sarcastically.

"Oh come on, he's adorable... and harmless!"

"Drunk and disorderly is adorable?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

 **xoxo**

"She's pretty" Ed's friend spoke once Leighton and Sebastian were out of sight.

"We fuck all the time." Ed joked, trying to balance as he drunkenly lit his cigarette and all his friends cheered

"Just on screen." Ed added, as they all laughed, "She fucking picked someone else for off screen!" Ed scoffed

"He's got nothing on you, mate." His friend reassured.

 **xoxo**

Ed had had one too many and sat on the floor of the terrace, where Chace went to comfort him

"Still alive?" He joked

"That wanker fucking walked through the door with my girl." Ed uttered, barely clear

"Hang on... you serious? You're actually lusting after her?"

"Yeah man fuck it." Ed surrendered his arms in the air

"I always thought it was just... never mind." Chace responded, pondering over the revelations. "...Look" He began again after some time, "Don't let her ruin the night, alright? We had a succesful year, the show's picked up for a second season and right now we are on the verge of having the summer of our lives! Plus you jusy split up with your ex, you're entitled to some get back out there sex and you're a tv star now!"

 **xoxo**

"You alright?" Jessica said, kneeling down beside Ed

"Yeah..." He laughed, "How are you doing, love?" He put his arm around her

"Whoa, you're drunk." Jessica laughed, waving his whiskey breath away

"Yeah well... I'm bored."

"Me too." she agreed, he looked at her for a moment

"You wanna go back to mine?" He offered

"Uhm... I don't know..." She said nervously

"I've gotta get out of here." He said, attempting to stand up

"Whoa let me help you." She lifted him

"Help me then... my place." He smirked, she could not resist that stare of his.

 **xoxo -Summer 2008 -Friendship Bracelets**

Ed and Leighton were sat at a little cafe outside that they often had lunch at

"I'm heading to LA in a couple of days, did I mention?"

"To film your movie."

"Yeah but I'm also working on an album" she swayed her shoulders excitedly

"No way, Leight, that's fantastic. Congrats"

"Yeah"

"Meeting Sebastian there?"

"We're... uh... on a little break right now."

"What? Why?" He asked

"Just easier to focus on work... We haven't seen eye to eye lately. Don't need the pressure."

"The fuck?" Ed laughed, shaking his head, "Only you can be so disconnected... man, you really keep yourself at a distance with guys."

"Ed... I'm actually pretty serious about this one."

"So how come you won't let him in?" Ed teased "Giving him a free pass all summer? Maybe you want one yourself?"

"Jealous?" She teased back

"You know... you play such a good bitch on the show because you are one!" He smirked

"Hey!"

"I'm joking" He laughed "You are the sweetest, weirdest girl I've ever met. You're one of my favourite people." He put his arm around her

"If that's how you feel then why aren't you supportive of my choices." She eyed him closely and he shook his head again

"...You are so oblivious to what you do to me..." His dark eyes fixated on hers, making her a little flustered, she had to change the subject before he continued to make it uncomfortable

I heard you and your girlfriend broke up." She said quickly, and Ed rolled his eyes at the fact that she had ignored his comment

"Why didn't you tell me?" She continued

"Because it's fine. Distance wasn't working out. It was time... Actually, I did something a little crazy." He began to chuckle

"What?" She asked, intrigued

"I... slept with Jess."

"You're kidding? Jess! From our show?" She felt a tinge of jealousy, "Well she has always had a little thing for you." Leighton unknowingly pouted. They were both sat in silence till Ed finally spoke.

"Fuck you, Leight." He said, watching her lips as they pout

"The fuck's that for?"

"You know what!" He said sternly. "I mean, sure, sometimes you can't put into words what connections or sparks you feel but to deny them?!"

"Ed... " She said, taken aback by his honesty. "I know that the chemistry between us could..."

"Destroy this place." He answered for her in a sexy, deep, raspy tone. Dead serious as he was certain.

"I was gonna say could seem real."

"But you know I'm right." He said, his voice was almost a whisper that made her even more unstable.

"Oh look, it's 3 already. I gotta go, Ed, I'm sorry, I promised to see Tay before I travel."

"Come to my place after." He said before she could escape. "Dinner., I'll cook."

 **xoxo**

Leighton and Ed had a cosy dinner at his place, sat on floor cushions beside a low coffee table. It was friendly up until they had finished eating

"You were right..." She said quietly

"About?"

"Our chemistry"

"Caught that did ya, wanker." He rolled his eyes

"...I have a proposition." She stated firmly, and he realised she was in no laughing manner "Let's get it out of our system."

"What?"

"Think about it? Let's just do it. Then my boyfriend won't have to deal with our chemistry any longer, and you can't blame me for your internal torture. It'll be out of our system and we can both move on."

"Leight, you're a complete nutter!" He laughed, "...But you do have a point."

"Wine." She ordered, "get wine.:"

He ran to the kitchen to get a bottle and a cork screw, but once he set foot out the kitchen, he had a change of heart.

"Leight... we can't do this."

"Why the fuck not?" She retorted, "You've been banging on about us shagging, as you call it, and here I am presenting it to you, a decision that will make both our lives easier and now you don't want it?!"

"I want you... But we're close. We mean something to each other, this isn't like picking up at a bar-"

"Like you did with Jess." She scoffed

"Is that what this is about?" He asked

"No!" She resented the remark. Refusing to believe jealousy had anything to do with this, denial could just be a river in Egypt. Again, very Blair Waldorf like.

"Look, we could get it out of our system, as you say. But you're one of my best friends, we've got a comfort that both of us don't find easily. I love you, you crazy bitch and I know that I want our friendship to last, Connections don't fade and I won't act differently around you, because this is what we like, the way we behave, it won't be something you can just 'get out of your system' "

"Ed... I'm sorry, I just. I wanted it to work with Sebastian. I wanted to find a guy I could be open with, I guess I thought that if we got this out the way, Sebastian wouldn't feel so threatened. But the truth is, maybe he's just not that into me."

"Oh, fuck off. Leight, you are the sexiest girl I know, and that man is a fucking wanker if he lets you out of his grasp. Seriously Leight, I know the issues you face, from your background, but some guy out there won't let you put those walls up, I promise."

"I didn't even fight for him. When he mentioned the break."

"When you're ready you will, Just don't let anyone disrespect you with a free pass." He warned

"Don't pick up girls from the bar." She warned back

"I'm sorry, I'm too focused on your perfectly symetrical lips to hear what you said." He joked and she laughed

 _Finally a genuine smile_ he thought. They suddenly fell silent and stared each other down. Suddenly nothing seemed that funny anymore.

"Fuck it." He whispered, and pulled her into him, their lips met. The kiss wasn't some gradual thing, it was forceful head on, hot and heavy, like they had been longing for it the past year. A hunger took over their bodies as they clinged onto each other. It was almost as if they wanted their hands to touch as much of their bodies as they could. As if there was some sort of time limit to how long they had to devour each other completely.

 **xoxo**

The morning after, Leighton and Ed were lying on his bed in peaceful bliss.

"Oh I almost forgot!" He said, reaching to a bag on his bedside table. He handed it to her.

"Oh my god... you shouldn't have!" She gasped, pulling out a unique bracelet. "You remembered..."

"How could I forget, you fell in love when you saw it at that boutique we hid at when those young girls were stalking us screaming Chuck and Blair!" He laughed

"Thanks. I don't know what to say, this is incredibly sweet." She nuzzled her face into his neck and kissed it.

"I did something even better." He grinned, and pulled open his drawer to hold up the exact same bracelet from inside.

"You got two?"

"Yup."

"So we have matching bracelets now?" She giggled

"Friendship Bracelets." He corrected, with a smirk

They cheered their bracelets together before snuggling up on his bed. He took her hand and kissed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bittersweet September**

Leighton was gone all summer in LA. Ed had made a trip to England to visit his family for a couple of weeks. They kept in touch via text, having not seen each other for a while had made it easier to accept the hook up for what it was and get back to their individual lives. They had planned to meet just before shooting started to discuss their summer and spend quality time together as friends.

"Sebastian and I are back on... We talked and things are better." Leighton expressed once they had ordered their lunch at their favourite outdoor spot at the cafe.

"I'm happy for you, Leight. Jess and I sort of entered this casual relationship."

"No way, so do you like her then?" Leighton asked

"Yeah, she's cool." He smiled

"I'm glad."

"Listen, Leight... I think you should know, I told Jess about that night."

"You what? Why would you do that?"

"Why would I lie? She won't tell anyone don't worry."

"Well I hope not, as Sebastian doesn't know and I'd like to keep it that way. I just don't want to give him any reason to worry."

"I get it." He rubbed her shoulders."Jess is really understanding, she won't say a word."

"I guess, honesty is the best way to start something." She sighed

"It's alright, Leight... It's not like you're hiding something from him... there's nothing to tell... right?" He eyed her, waiting to see her response.

"No, it was nothing." She said firmly

 **Gossip Girl Photoshoot -Season 2 Promo**

The gang were getting restless, waiting for their shoot. They were all goofing off till the cameras were set. Leighton began dancing and jumping around, accidentally bumping into Ed a couple times.

"You're giving me a hard on." He joked, and she giggled, causing Jessica to look over. Leighton playfully pushed him away. Jessica asked the cameraman to be excused for a bathroom break.

After the photoshoot, Ed was waiting for Jessica to change so they could go home.

"You alright?" he asked her, while giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Yeah..."

"Great. I'm starving, let's grab dinner." They began walking until Jessica suddenly stopped

"Actually... no. I think I'll stay at my place tonight."

"What? Why?" Ed asked, confused

"I think... Look... If you still have a thing for Leighton then maybe you should tell me."

"What? Jess, come on... because of the boner comment? That was a joke."

"The fact that you know what I'm talking about proves something is still there between you two."

"Jess, I swear it's nothing, you know me, you know her, we've always been this way."

He began walking but realised she wasn't following.

"Jess, come on, can we go?"

"Ed... I really like you, and I believe this could evolve into something pretty great one day, but I don't want to be in the middle of anything, Leighton's not only my colleague but she's also become a friend..." Ed sighed as she continued, "Look, just think about it, okay? I'm not going anyway, so when you're ready for something a little more than well, this, let me know." She kissed his cheek and walked in the opposite direction.

 **xoxo -The Cold Exterior, The Fire Below**

"Whoa, Josh hang on!" Ed ran after him, "What's this?" he asked, pointing to his script

"What?" Josh said, frustrated

"It says whisper something inaudible..."

"Yeah?"q

"What the fuck am I supposed to say?"

"You're kidding right?" Josh sighed, restlessly, "Ed, you and Leighton have been whispering dirty, flirty nothings in each other's ear for over a year and now you can't think of a single thing to say? Jesus!" Josh walked off.

 **xoxo**

"What names does he call you when you make love? Where does he put his hands... Does he..." In that moment, just touching each other again, had Ed reminiscing, and knowing that Sebastian was on set, made him even more bothered... _Why does he get the girl? What does Sebastian do, better than me._ Ed completely lost focus on the scene and decided this was his opportunity to be real, knowing that Leighton was such a good actress, she'd never cause a scene.

"I want you. Want you to come for me." He whispered before heading back to the script.

 **xoxo**

"What the hell was that?" Leighton barged into Ed's dressing room.

"Be more specific?" Ed urged in his calm, cool tone.

"YOU whispering sweet nothings!"

"I had to say something inaudible... it says so in the script." He smiled coyly

"That's the best you could think of?"

"Well, it fit."

"So this is all about Chuck wanting another night with Blair and nothing to do with us...?"

"Obviously" Ed held his laughter. Leighton always looked adorable when she got mad."I don't even know how you took it there... maybe you're the one who needs another night with me."

"It's not funny Ed."

"You're right, it's not. In fact, it's pretty poetic what similar stages you and Blair are in." He winked. She wanted to laugh, but contained herself.

 _Ugh he's so smug._ She thought to herself

 **xoxo**

Leighton ran to meet Sebastian at the parking lot

"Hey babe." She put her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips but as soon as she did, he pulled her arms off of him.

"What did Ed whisper in your ear?" He asked, sternly

"Some gibberish." She said, nonchalantly

"Some dirty, flirty thing I bet."

"What?" She looked dumbfounded, "Where is this coming from?"

"I overheard Josh and Ed talking in the hall... Guess everyone seems to know about your special friendsip... except me."

"Wait, Seb, no, come on." She called as he got in his car

"Leighton, I told you, if you want this, then show me, yet you never do, yet you have no problem opening up to him."

"He's my friend..." She said, trying to comprehend what was happening

"And what are we?"

"We are in a relationship..."

"Really? Then why does it feel like I'm a stranger to you?"

"You're not-"

"-Look, Leighton." He cut her off, "Maybe it's just too soon for you." He was about to shut the car door, but she stopped it from closing

"I don't wanna be with him." Her voice had this urgency, "I want to be with you."

"Just because you don't want to date him doesn't change the fact that you share things with him that you won't with me. I don't wanna be your second option. Maybe you don't know what you want, but I know you don't want a relationship... At least not right now... I'm sorry, but I'm done."

A tear streamed down her cheek as he drove off. She quickly wiped it and walked back inside the studio. The ability to turn off her emotions was something she had learned due to upbringing

 **xoxo -Seduction**

Ed and Leighton were about to shoot 'Blair seduces Chuck in Serena's room'

He walked in, in Chuck's formal attire, watching supposedly Blair light her candles.

"What are you doing, Blair?" His voice was shaky

"Serena knew how upset I was, she didn't want me to be alone, so she let me sleep over." Leighton was very much in character, Ed however was not once he pulled the strings off her dress and watched it fall to the floor. It's been months since he had seen that much of her body... And once they were kissing, the memories flooded back to him

 **-Flashback -A Passionate Affair to remember**

That hungry kiss, the desperation to feel every part of each other before the imaginary timer brought them back to reality. He couldn't believe it. He was standing right there, with Leighton infront of him. She pushed him onto the couch, slowly undressing infront of him. _It's finally happening_ He thought. He gazed up at her, seeing her beautiful, bare body for the first time. He grazed her thighs as she sat on his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist. He began to kiss her neck, it was rough, it was urgent, being able to touch her, being able to hold her on top of him, he had no idea how much he wanted it until it was happening. She helped him take off his clothes, and he carried her to the bedroom. Once she was on his bed and he finally got on top of her, they were lost. The pace was insane. They were so unaware of where their hands were, they were too consumed by the passion between them... and there it was. He was finally inside her.

 **-End of flashback**

Once the scene was shot, Ed paused for a minute. The memory of that night so engraved in his head as soon as he had touched Leighton. Thank god he hadn't messed up the scene. He was still panting after touching her again, it may have been for the show but it still excited him enough to remind him of that night they had sex.

Leighton was in her dressing room when Ed had barged in. She still hadn't changed from that little black two piece she wore in the scene. The sight of her, after what had just happened in the scene, and the memory that re-entered his head, made him gulp.

"What are you doing here? Can you let me change!" She groaned. Ed said nothing. He locked her dressing room door.

"Ed, what are you doing?" She sighed, as he walked towards her. She started to feel nervous, the closer he got. Proving that she had the same flashback during their scene but was trying hard to fight it.

Now he was too close. Head to head, chest to chest. Nose to nose. She tried to move away but she was paralysed. His lips met hers and she knew she had to give in. He pulled her up onto her dressing table. It was different this time, slower, intimate, not as rough as the first time. They made love right then and there on the table.

 **xoxo -The Perfect Goodbye?**

Ed and Leighton never spoke of their 2nd night of passion. Perhaps it was the perfect goodbye since they had both seemingly moved on after that.

Ed had shown up to Jess' door that night exclaiming, "I'm ready." and they had began a serious relationship. Leighton also felt it was time to put Sebastian first.

Ed and Leighton's characters on the show were getting so much time together which made it easy to focus on their own lives once off set. Maybe that 2nd night was the last itch to scratch, since things were a bit easier. Their friendship was less flirty when Sebastian and Jess were around and due to their new relationships, they were rarely alone, so they very much enjoyed their Chuck and Blair scenes. Whether or not the scenes had any affect on them, they would deny it.

Their friendship had still remained strong, it was just more platonic. They helped each other with gift ideas for valentines day, and Leighton and Jessica actually got pretty close. Sebastian and Ed didn't bond as easily, but Chace, having known everything that went on between Ed and Leighton, was always there as the boys' buffer, making sure everyone got along and making sure Ed never exposed anything about his previous feelings to Sebastian.

Despite the bliss. There were certain awkward moments when they were out altogether. They were very connected and knew they'd have to tone it down infront of their partners. They never knew whether it was because Chuck and Blair were so connected, or maybe Chuck and Blair were that way because of THEM. But by the time they were shooting seasn 3, things got a lot easier for both relationships. Sebastian and Leighton, and Ed and Jessica were pretty serious.

 **xoxo -We'll always have Paris? Or everything ends in Paris?**

Once Ed, Leighton and Blake were shooting in Paris, the distance between him and Jessica was getting tough. He did not want to believe their relationship was deteoriating so he made an effort. Leighton and Sebastian were happy. He wanted to be happy too, but it was short lived. After a phone call from a friend had let him know that Jessica had cheated on him with his best friend. Ed called her and broke up over the phone. He turned to Leighton for comfort. As much as she loved Jessica, Ed will always be family to her.

Shortly after, Leighton and Sebastian had broken up. There was no fight, no drama, they had just realised they had tried for 2 years and it was time to end it. That was one day before the infamous Paris Train Station scene.

As they stood there, Leighton in that gorgeous red dress, both them were almost in tears. Everything felt too real. The heartache their characters felt, the heartache they both felt in their personal lives. They were the one comfort each other had since they started filming this show three years ago, and they could feel it, their characters pain over losing each other, was heartbreaking for both of them.

 **xoxo**

Once the cast were altogether shooting in New York, everyone was better. Ed and Jessiqca took time to heal, but were able to work together. Ed and Leighton both had each other during their break ups, when they needed a friend, they were the perfect friend for each other. Even their desires for each other weren't on their mind as their hearts healed. Ed moreso than Leighton, she was able to move forward from break ups a lot easier than Ed.

But when there's smoke, there's fire.

Once Chuck and Blair were on their hate-sex marathon, something had awoken again in Ed and Leighton. Maybe it was just because the right amount of time had past since their newly single status, or maybe it was because once they touch in those scenes, they both know what it does to them. The spark came flooding back out the moment their lips had touched and their hands were on each other's bodies. Ed and Leighton then rekindled their relationship with plenty of passionate nights on and off screen, whenever they could. Finally they could satisfy that itch that only they could scratch after two years of depravity. Only Chace and Taylor knew, encouraging Taylor to write 'Makes Me Wanna Die' a song aspired by both Chuck and Blair, and Leighton and Ed.

 **xoxo**

"I can't believe you got away with that." Chace laughed, handing Ed a beer as they sat on their couch to watch the game.

"What?"

"The 'accidental I love you' scene you did today?"

"I'm sorry, is it my fault my character's a blurte?" Ed joked

"You know what I'm talking about... the brush of your lips on Leighton's boobs... It's still in the final shot."

"Ah well, if you blink you miss it. They hid it well enough."

"Man... I wish one of my co-stars would let me rub my face on her boobs." Chace chuckled

"Well... Leighton's mine." He winked, "So are her boobs." He smirked and Chace rolled his eyes.

"What is this thing between you anyway? Some sort of friends with benefits?"

"I guess..."

"You're cool with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be..." Ed downed his beer. He did not want to think about that. Any expectations he had regarding Leighton would just upset him. He wasn't going to think again, he just wanted to enjoy having her now, in whatever form they were in.


	4. Chapter 4

1 year later.

Leighton had spent the summer with a guy named Aaron and Ed was frankly disappointed she hadn't mentioned anything.

"Does this mean our thing is over?" Ed asked her, quietly as he sat on her couch.

"Ed... I don't even know what this is, so we're friends that were sleeping together, maybe it's time to get out there and start dating."

"Is that what you want?" Ed asked

"I don't know. I just met a nice guy and we spent the summer together, that's it. I didn't think there was a conversation to be had, I didn't think it would bother you."

"Oh." Ed shrugged. "That doesn't answer my question..."

"Okay... maybe -yeah. I'd like to try dating again." His heart broke a little inside. Why was she so unattainable, was she scared to admit any feelings for Ed because they were so close, or even worse, did she just not feel the way he does?

 **xoxo**

Ed ended going on a string of hook ups, whatever helped him move on the way Leighton was. He wasn't mad that she was dating Aaron, they meant too much to each other to lose each other over sex and at least they had Chuck and Blair moments, which surprisingly often helped them express their feelings on screen without having to off screen.

 **xoxo**

"Come on, man. When are you going to admit it? You're fucking in love with her."Chace snapped, noticing Ed's different mood lately

"I don't need to admit it. I know she won't give her heart away to just anyone. It's too hard for her. And if I tell her, she'd feel scared that she'd lose our bond and I know she needs me. We can't afford to lose each other."

"So you're best friends, she might actually be in love with you too, you have this weird craving for each other and you also happen to play characters on a show that are intensely in love with each other but you are not going to go for it because she wants to date other people, those other people that she never actually falls for, but rather falls for the idea of them and then you watch her being alone and refusing to let any of them in... Oh and did I forget to mention that you're the only guy she lets in but you're not going to tell her how you feel..."

"Chace, you don't get it. Even if I tell her how I feel it would not fucking change shit."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because! If I tell her, I lose her... she'll feel bad about not reciprocating my feelings and she'll lose me. I don't want us to grow apart. We're family."

"You gotta tell her... maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But you'll hate yourself if you don't."

 **xoxo**

After wrapping up season5. Leighton and Aaron had broken up. Ed showed up at her door the minute she had told him on the phone.

"Pick a movie." She suggested, handing the remote to him after opening Netflix. He stood there, as she waited for him to take the remote, but he didn't take it.

"Okay... I'll pick the damn movie."

"Leighton..." He began

"What?"

He looked into her deep brown eyes and suddenly couldn't say it. The words wouldn't come out. He knew what would happen. He'd say those three words and she'd freak out. Travel away for the summer and maybe their friendship would never recover. Then they'd lose their family. And as much as that would hurt him, he knew that if she lost him, it would be even harder for her to let anyone else in again.

 **xoxo -The last Gossip Girl year**

Ed knew that Leighton was dating Adam Brody. He remained supportive, since she told him over the summer. Maybe it was selfless on his part to let her be happy, but he knew deep down she would find a way to push this guy away too.

One night, she showed up at his house, while Chace was away at his parents for the hiatus. He could tell she had been crying. He had thought Adam had done something.

"What the hell? Did he do something? I'll fucking kill him!"

"No, no... it's nothing like that." She paced around his living room. "It's me.."

"Are you done with this one?" He asked

"I don't deserve him."

"Leight.."

"No, seriously, Ed, he's too good to me. I opened up to him, I told him everything, even... us."

"Seriously?" His eyes widened. Part of him was happy for her overcoming a huge obstacle, the other half of him was scared as hell. Is this it? Has he lost her?

"He's been so great, and I feel terrified. I've never felt like this before. I'm scared to make a wrong move, I'm scared I'll push him away." He had never heard her speak of any of her exes the way she is now.

"What if I never get over you?" She continued, that was the first time Leighton had ever admitted to feeling anything for him, "What if what we have destroys my relationship with Adam."

Then he knew, it was time to do the right thing.

"Leight... I'm madly in love with you..."

"What?"

"Maybe so much so that you don't even have to be in love with me. Adam really loves you, and to be honest this is the first boyfriend you ever really cared about. So as long as I know you're happy, maybe it's time I let you go. At least I know he'll take care of you."

"Ed..."

"It's fine. I love enough for the both of us."

"You're... actually giving me your blessing on this one?" She asked

They held hands as their foreheads touched

"I'll always love you, dearly." She cried

"You're mine." He whispered, kissing her hand.

 **xoxo**

Saying Goodbye to Gossip Girl was saying goodbye to their happily ever after. They made peace with parting because they got to live vicariously through their characters. They weren't acting with Chuck and Blair, you could not fake the love they had for each other on screen. Everything they went through together as Chuck and Blair, they went through in real life. And the only way they found the power to let go of each other was knowing that at least Chuck and Blair got their happy ending, which meant in a way, a part of them did too.


	5. Chapter 5

**1 year after Gossip Girl**

Interviewer: This question is for both of you, Ed and Leighton... What do you miss most about Gossip Girl?

Ed: Each other

Leighton: Good answer.

 **xoxo**

"They don't know how true that is." Leighton cried

"But we do." Ed said, kissing her forehead, "That's all that matters."


End file.
